


Touch

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Protective Spencer, tipsy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: Prompts: “Hold my hand so he gets jealous.” & “Ew, your hand is sweaty.”





	Touch

Somehow you had gotten dragged out to a bar with the rest of the team. Rossi, Hotch, and JJ all looked like they desperately to wanted go home. On the other hand Prentiss, Garcia, and Morgan were having an amazing time. 

That left you and Spencer awkwardly thrown in the middle. Spencer stayed to himself occasionally letting out a laugh at what half the team was getting up to. You could tell that although he wasn’t miserable he would most certainly rather be at home curled up with a book. Then there was you, you liked going out, but only to a certain extent, but unlike Spencer you’d much rather be at the bar surrounded by all your friends than be at home reading a book. 

You noticed Spencer laughing at something Penelope said and you nudged him with your elbow. “Just admit you’re having fun. I know you’re having fun. I’m your best friend I know you.” Okay, maybe you had one too many drinks and were slightly buzzed, but you weren’t wrong. He was having fun. He was just too stubborn to admit it. 

He let out a laugh and shook his head. 

You playfully rolled your eyes and nudged him. “Whatever you say Doctor. Now move I want another drink!” 

The look on Spencer’s face shifted from one of amusement to one of concern. “Y/N, You’ve already had enough to drink.”

You pouted and your arms. “Fine, I’ll just go get a soda.” Spencer moved getting up out of your way, but when he doesn’t sit back down you tilt your head. 

“Alright, but I’m coming with you.” He said furrowing his eyebrows.

“Why? You don’t trust me?” You said sounding sarcastic, but also slightly offend. 

“Not one bit.” He responded booping your nose as he walked up to the bar with you following behind. 

You climbed up on one of the stools and played with the napkin in front of while Spencer ordered a water for you. 

“Excuse me sir that’s not the soda I wanted.” You said pouting when he handed it to you.

“Guess you can’t trust me either. Water is better for you anyway. You’ll be thanking me tomorrow.” A smirk appeared on his face which caused you to start laughing, but you quickly stopped as you noticed someone staring at you. 

Spencer being Spencer noticed the change in your mood and body language. Your smile is wiped off of your face, your muscles tensed up, and you were now looking down at the ground. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked putting his hand on your shoulder. His way of trying to comfort and protect you. 

“My ex is here and he’s staring.” You said softly. 

Spencer turned his head to see that in fact there is someone staring at you. He knew that your last relationship didn’t end well. It had ended in tears, your boyfriend had been cheating on you and for the life of him Spencer couldn’t figure out why someone would do that to you or anyone for that matter. 

“Do you want to go home? Or back to my place? If you’re uncomfortable-” In the midst of his ramble a thought popped into your head. 

“Hold my hand so he gets jealous.” 

Spencer suddenly got nervous, but nodded and intertwined his fingers with yours. A smile spread across your face after you let out a sigh.

“Ew, your hand is sweaty.” Spencer said making a face. 

You were offended not picking up the playful tone in his voice. You tried to pull your hand away, but Spencer stops you by squeezing it tighter.

“Hey, you know I’m kidding. I’ll hold your hand whenever you want to, no matter where we are, and no matter who’s around.” He pressed a kiss to your knuckles causing your cheeks to turn red. 

You sat up and pressed a kiss to his cheek right before you whispered in his ear.

“Right back at you, Spence.”


End file.
